Double Benny
by RainbowFez
Summary: Double Negative(My Way) Evil Benny catches Ethan and does what Benny has wanted to do for so long. Will Benny find him? And if he does what will he do ;) Rated M for slash Ethan/Benny


I don't own MBAV. This takes place during the episode double negative.

Evil Benny walked into school with a trail of toothpicks. He wore his leather jacket and skinny jeans. His goody-two-shoes counterpart was somewhere trying to find a way to get rid of him. But Evil Benny wasn't going down without a fight. If he knew himself then Ethan and him would be walking to find Sarah. "Let's do some hunting" he said to himself, dropping another toothpick. "We need to split up" Ethan told his friends. "Find the two evil twins and destroy their negatives." They each went a different way. Ethan was coming his way. With a little blip of light the spell master turned invisible. Maybe I can hold the little twit hostage. That would make Benny loose it. That would be so much fun. But who's to say messing with Benny was the only fun he could have. "He may be pathetic but he's got a nice ass" Evil Benny thought to himself. "Benny is too scared. He doesn't want his best friend to leave him, to cast him aside, to hate him. But what do I care. All I want is his clothes off. Sneaking as close to the seer he put his hand over his mouth. Ethan tried to struggle but was pulled away. He awoke to find himself in his bedroom. "Thank God, it was just a dream" gasped the boy. "No it wasn't" laughed the boy who looked like Benny. "Get away from me. Leave because my friends are coming and they will beat you" Ethan warned. "We both know this is the last place they would look. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, just do something Benny has been too scared to do. Maybe you'll even enjoy it" The evil creature laughed. Ethan looked terrified but dived for his hidden stake. "I took all your weapons. I know everything Benny knows. And he knows everything you knows. If you do as you're told I might even let you go." Ethan sat on his bed waiting for whatever torture the monster had planned. He was caught completely off guard when Benny kissed him. At first Ethan resisted but eventually gave in. Ethan could tell the other boy was removing his leather jacket. Ethan moaned when Benny began to suck on his neck. Pulling away, evil Benny removed both their shirts. Ethan smiled when his pants were pulled off and his manhood popped out, already hard. Benny took it in his mouth and started to suck on it. "Oh god Benny" Ethan moaned. With a shock Ethan remembered it wasn't Benny. It looked like Benny, but wasn't him. "No you're not Benny" Ethan mumbled out. But it quickly left his mind when Evil Benny started to deep throat him. "I'm going to cum" He moaned out. "Nope not yet" Benny said removing his mouth. "Please don't stop, it feels so good" Ethan begged him. "Don't worry we're not done yet. Taking some lube from the dresser he coated his dick. Putting the other boy's leg on his shoulder he lined up with Ethan's hole. Three things happened at once. Evil Benny's pushed his dick into Ethan's ass. Ethan screamed out. And the door opened to reveal the real Benny.

"Get off him" Benny screamed. His evil twin froze his counterpart in place and continued. Ethan tried to yell to his best friend to run but couldn't get it out between the moans. "I think your friend wants to join" Evil Benny said gesturing to the growing bulge in the tall boy's pants. The original benny fell to his knees, released from the spell. He just knelt there for a moment completely conflicted. "Fine" Benny said, pulling off his clothes. When he got to the bed Ethan took his dick in his mouth. Starting again, Evil benny began to pound into him a little harder. Ethan moaned into his best friend's dick in pure ecstasy. The three boys moaned and grunted. "I want to fuck him" Benny told his evil twin. The two switched spots. Evil Benny began to suck on the moaning Ethan's dick. "God Benny harder" Ethan screamed. With one last grunt Benny came in Ethan's ass. Ethan's came into Evil benny's mouth. "My turn" Evil Benny said. It was quick and hard. Ethan ass was assaulted with so much force, but he loved every second of it. The three lay on Ethan's bed after Evil benny was finished. "You know I'm going to have to destroy you" Benny told his twin. "Not if I take control of your pathetic town" replied the other Benny. "How about a truce" Ethan offered, laying in between them. "I'm not going to go all goody-goody" Evil Benny snapped. "No how about we agree not to do anything toward the town" Ethan said looking at Evil Benny. "And no killing your evil twin" he said to the other one. "Just for a few more nights." Both boys reluctantly agreed.


End file.
